When the Dust Settles
by makinlovetomyvibes
Summary: This is a Post EOD story that will explore Penryn and Raffe's relationship as everything settles down and their world rebuilds. Some chapters will be rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

"So, they're gone?" I asked between kisses. Raffe paused for a moment to nod, and continued to kiss me.

Raffe hadn't really said anything to me since this morning when he left with his Watchers to see the rest of the angels off nor had he spoken during dinner. Him and his Watchers are now the only angels left on Earth; the angels went back to heaven today, a month after the blood hunt. And by how Raffe had immediately pulled me against him when we got back to our room and started kissing me, he seemed pretty stressed about it.

We were in our hotel room that the Resistance had assigned us after taking over the hotel. It was in San Francisco. It wasn't as extravagant as the hotels the angels had taken over, but it was still bigger than anything I would have stayed in during the World Before. They fed us here, which was one reason why we were still here. Another reason was that I was one of their leaders.

Raffe had his hands under my shirt and on my naked waist. One hand was exploring my back and holding me closer to him, although I don't think it's possible for me to be closer to him. His legs were straddling my hips, him sitting, with me standing. He bent his head and started kissing my neck and jawline.

"Uhm. Raffe? Are you okay?" I asked, my voice faltering. Raffe hasn't exactly been this affectionate lately with our schedules. Raffe stopped kissing me long enough to look up at me with dilated blue eyes. He sighed as if I just asked him to do an algebra problem.

"Yes. Now shush." He said in a low voice before kissing my lips again. I eagerly returned the kiss, our tongues teasing each other. Raffe's hands slipped down to the back of my thighs while he shifted me against him. A low moan escaped his lips as I started to rub my hips against his. Smiling at his reaction, I continued to shift restlessly against him, getting myself off like a middle-schooler. His breathing sped up to match mine.

I opened my eyes as Raffe's hands unbuttoned my jeans, pushing them over my thighs, where they slid off and puddled at my feet. Raffe pulled back from kissing me long enough to look at my naked legs. The way Raffe looked at me made heat rise to my cheeks but it also gave me the confidence to push him down on the bed. He looked up at me surprised, but there was also something else in his eyes. Excitement maybe.

He scooted farther up the bed; his demon wings were spread out around him. I gave him a small smile, hoping I didn't look like a scared child, as I climbed on the bed and straddled his hips. I leaned down and kissed him. His fingers trailed up the side of my thighs until his hands grabbed my hips, guiding me to grind into him.

Even though I was on top of him, Raffe was in control. I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't taking control. I was a level two player when it came to sexual interaction. Maybe a level three if you count right now. My world was a blur of sensations as we kissed wildly. I could feel Raffe rubbing against me through my thin underwear.

Raffe moved his hands from my hips to my breasts once I had a rhythm going. Raffe squeezed them almost to the point of hurting.

I leaned back from kissing him and sat up, starting to pull my shirt off. Raffe quickly sat up and covered my hand with his, stopping me from lifting my shirt anymore. Raffe rested his forehead against mine with one hand on the small of my back, pressing the soft skin of my naked stomach against the hard muscles of his. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly. He opened his eyes and pressed a rough kiss to my lips and let go of my hand that he was holding.

"Savoring the moment." Raffe said in a low almost-whisper. If I thought his eyes were dilated before, I didn't know what I was talking about. He pressed another rough kiss just below my jawline. I hesitantly pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the side. Since I wasn't wearing a bra, my breasts were now exposed to him.

Raffe cupped my breasts and pressed a kiss to each one. His lips trailed up my chest as he kissed the spot between my neck and collarbone. I noticed that one of his wings was twitching slightly behind him and I felt him get harder beneath me. I pushed him back down onto the bed. I paused with our lips a millimeter apart to feel the electric tingle that comes from being that close to him before kissing him.

Raffe's hands moved all over my body, grabbing me in places only he has touched me. My fingers trailed down his chest and down his stomach. His skin felt hot under my touch. I had my hand on his belt when he grabbed my wrist. I pulled back from kissing him and yanked my hand from his grip. I didn't look him in the eyes as I climbed off of him, afraid that he would see the hurt that was most likely showing in my eyes.

This wasn't the first time that Raffe has stopped us from going very far. Last time he stopped us because he was afraid of the hellions going after me. He even spoke to an angel of death to make sure that it wasn't going to happen.

"You have to stop doing that." I said staring up at the dark ceiling. The room was completely dark now without any lights on. I felt Raffe shift in bed next to me until his body was pressed next to mine. He kissed my bare shoulder. It was a sweet and tender gesture that I wasn't in the mood to enjoy.

"Penryn, I'm sorry." He kissed my collarbone. "I shouldn't have done that." Another kiss to my neck. "I just- we don't have any protection." He ran a finger over a faint line of scars that lay in a jagged horizontal line across my abs. "What happened here?"

"We don't have to have sex." I said but even I didn't believe that we could have restrained from it. "And that's from marching band freshman year. I'll tell you about it later."

I sighed and turned my body so that my back was against his chest. I should be freezing right now but against him I felt warm. He pressed a kiss to my cheek and I closed my eyes, already relaxing in his arms.

I'm not sure how long I slept, but it couldn't have been long because a knock on the door woke me up. It was a soft knock that I could barely hear, probably more for Raffe than me. I kept my eyes closed while Raffe carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake me. He covered me up with a blanket up to my shoulders before answering the door. I heard him and whomever it was whispering briefly. I finally opened my eyes as the door shut and Raffe walked back in the room.

"What time do you have to leave tomorrow?" I asked as Raffe got back in bed. I turned around so I was facing him. He sighed.

"Four." He said before kissing my forehead. Lately him and his Watchers have had to leave really early to deal with reconstruction and gangs and such.

I crinkled up my nose. "Ew." That was all I said.

I snuggled closer to him; my hands were on his chest and one of his arms was above my head. I let my legs get tangled up with his. I pressed a single kiss to the center of his chest.

"Goodnight Penryn." He whispered; his breathing was already slowing down. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat for a while. When I couldn't stand to be awake any longer, I matched my breathing with his and let sleep take me away.

* * *

I was back in the lab of the first aerie. Paige was standing in front of me; her skin was untouched and perfect. I reached down and caressed her cheek to make sure this was real.

"Ryn Ryn." Paige said in a calm voice, but her eyes were full of fear. She pointed to something behind me. I didn't want to see what it was. I wasn't going to waste time looking at it.

I scooped Paige up in my arms and tried to run but immediately fell. I realized I was wearing those strappy heels that I used to get into the aerie. Not wasting any time, I ripped the shoes off of my feet. I heard a hiss and felt hot breath on my neck. Paige's bloodcurdling scream ripped through me as I ran barefoot through the lab. I heard the low rumble of the Resistance attacks. I had to get out of there. I ran toward the exit trying not to slip on the wet floor- what was that? Blood? -I shook the thought out of my head and kept running from the locusts.

I turned a corner and ran straight into a wall. Wait, not a wall, a person. I recognized the dark chuckle that came from the person as Raffe's. I saw black demon wings poking out behind his back. I pushed his chest, trying to get him to move.

"C'mon. Move! We have to get out of here before the place blows." I said but Raffe just laughed.

"You're so dramatic, Penryn." He said blocking my way. He took Paige out of my arms and put her on the ground. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me against him. His hands were rough as they moved up my body.

"Raffe. I have to get my sister out of here." I punched and slapped his chest trying to get out of his grip. "Let go of me!" I shrieked. Raffe grabbed my wrists and held them above my head, angrily.

"I will break them if you punch me again. Now don't struggle." Raffe said in a low growl. But it wasn't really Raffe. There was a monster in his eyes. I swallowed hard and nodded. I heard another rumble, this one louder than before. I glanced at Paige. I had to get her out of here.

Raffe pressed me against the wall, caging me in with his body. His hands pawed at my body, ripping my clothes off. When the actual Raffe touches me, he's always gentle and respectful. I didn't know what this was. I looked over his shoulder and saw that the locusts had caught up with us. They looked around dumbly, like they didn't know what was going on.

As they looked around, Raffe had his way with me, touching me in places he never has before. I yelled to Paige to run, even though she still had dead legs. A locust picked up Paige as she was crawling away from me. I couldn't hear anything but rumbling now. The building was probably going to explode any second now.

Raffe morphed into someone else -I didn't' recognize the man anymore- and pulled his pants down to his thighs and aligned himself with me. This is it. I was getting raped as a monster sucks my sister's life out. The locust hovered its stinger over Paige's neck, trying to get it in just the right spot.

The man -angel- rammed his dick inside of me in the same moment the monster stung Paige.

This isn't real.

The rumbling became booming as concrete fell over us. I couldn't hear my scream above the noise but my throat was raw.

 _None of this is real_ I tried to tell myself. My vision faded to black.

* * *

I woke with a start and immediately sat up, hugging my chest. I have never felt this violated before. Raffe was immediately next to me, his arms encircling me. I shrugged his arms off of me, still shaken from my nightmare. He picked up my shirt from last night and handed it to me. I put it on but I didn't feel any better.

"What were the rumbling noises?" I asked and I realized my throat was actually raw. "Was I screaming?"

Raffe put a hand on my shoulder. I glanced at it and back at him. His eyes were full of worry. Using his thumb, he gently wiped tears off of my cheeks.

"It was just thunder from the storm. And yeah, you probably woke the whole floor." Raffe said as he started to hug me again. I grabbed his hands and held them in front of me for a moment before releasing them. "What did I do in your nightmare?" He asked.

I looked down at my hands, not wanting to tell him. "Why do you think you did anything?"

"You were screaming my name and telling me to stop."

"Well, I mean, it wasn't really you. It looked like you and sounded like you but it didn't feel like you. And you turned into someone else at the worst part." I said and looked up at him. "Paige got stung by a locust. I couldn't help her because of you… and then the building was collapsing around us."

Raffe put a hesitant hand on my back and I let him pull me into a hug. I took a shaky breath through the sobs that ripped through my body as I leaned against his chest. I hated crying in front of Raffe. It made me feel weak and he always seemed so helpless when I did.

"Shush. It was just a dream." Raffe said in a soothing voice, his hand was moving through my hair. "I'm sorry for whatever I did in there." He said holding my head against his chest. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

"I just wish I would stop having these nightmares. It's over. My family is safe. Why does my mind have to keep telling me that they're not?" I said, mostly to myself, but I started crying again. Raffe held me there for a while longer, whispering soothing things into my hair. I finally pulled away from his chest so I could lie back down. I faced away from him so I could feel his whole body against mine.

He kissed my cheek before I fell back to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** I've been playing with this idea for a couple of months and I'm still not sure where the story is going, but this was the first part of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight came through the window and hit me in the face. Disappointment hit me like a wave when I realized that I was alone in bed. I reluctantly opened my eyes. It was only around seven but I was running late if I wanted to eat breakfast. I took a quick shower, washing last night's dream off of me, and brushed my teeth.

I put on clothes that weren't my own. The Resistance stole a lot of clothes from nearby malls so everyone here would stay clean. The Tweedle Twins said that everyone feels a little more human when they're clean.

I put the room key in my pocket and left the room. Walking through the hall, I passed many of the soldiers. We nodded at each other when we passed. These people are the reason that there are only a few street gangs left in San Francisco.

When I got to the eating area of the hotel everyone turned to look at me. I hated all of the attention I got but I ignored them and walked straight to the kitchen. The twins were sitting on bar stools in front of the counter eating cereal. I grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster and sat across from them.

"It looks like Penryn is getting a little naughty." Dee said and glanced at Dum who smiled at me.

"Ah, yes. If she doesn't stop soon, her innocence will be gone forever." Dum said to Dee, looking like a heartbroken mother.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, feeling awkward as they looked at me.

"Your neck." Dee said as he pointed at the mirror that was behind me. Sure enough, I had a hickey between my neck and collarbone. Heat rose to my cheeks as I pulled my jacket over it. I guess I was in too much of a rush to notice it.

"But seriously, what was all of your screaming about last night?" Dum asked.

"You heard that?" I said feeling embarrassed again.

"Everyone did." Dee answered.

I shrugged, "Just night terrors. Saving the world from the apocalypse at the tender age of seventeen takes a toll on you." I said dramatically. They both rolled their eyes.

The toaster went off, making me jump.

"The savior of our world, everyone." Dum said holding his hand out as if announcing me. I glared at him but got my toast, smearing peanut butter on it.

"So. Where to today?" I asked taking a bite of my toast. We still had to clear out the gangs. I wanted to get San Francisco done so we could move on to other towns, other areas, like Silicon Valley. I just wanted my family home again.

"Financial District." They said together. I sighed. After the aerie had been destroyed, there had been a power struggle between the gangs that moved in there. We would probably have to use force to coax them out of there, which was my least favorite thing to do.

I ate the rest of my breakfast in silence and listened to Dee and Dum gossip. When we were done, we walked back down the hall I came from.

"Who's on our team today?" I asked, already getting in my leadership mode again.

"Alpha, Frank, Grey, Boden." Dee reported back to me.

My chest constricted at the thought of being in a closed car with Boden. I knew the other names, and we had worked together before without any problems, but Boden. I realized I had stopped walking down the hall.

"Penryn. After the beating you gave him, I'm sure Boden will listen to you now." Dum said giving me a pat on the back and we continued walking.

I knew that he wouldn't listen to me and this wasn't going to be a good day.

* * *

We were on our way back to the hotel. The sun was just starting to set. I chewed on my lip as I sat between Dee and Dum in the middle row of the SUV. Alpha was driving and Frank, a quiet man in his thirties, was in the passenger seat. I tried not to think about how Boden was sitting directly behind me.

Nothing productive came out of today. All we did was waste precious ammo.

I was so close to getting the gangs to move out of the area. They were so close to coming back to a civilized life.

And then Boden had to get trigger-happy and start shooting people.

I don't think anyone died, but plenty of people were injured. I bit my lip a little harder when I thought about it.

I caught a glimpse of Raffe and his Watchers flying above the buildings. They were flying in a V formation with Raffe in the front. I relaxed at the thought of spending the rest of the night with Raffe.

Alpha turned his head to the rest of us and said, "So are we just going to lay low for a couple days and come back to try again?"

"We wouldn't need to if _someone_ wouldn't have ruined everything." I muttered under my breath, even though I didn't care who heard it.

"At least I'm not the camp whore." Boden said behind me. Dee and Dum both glanced at me, reading my reaction. I reached down to Pooky Bear and stroked the soft fur, looking for some comfort.

"It's better to be a whore than a good-for-nothing bastard." I said after taking a breath. We were only a couple of blocks from the hotel. Dee gestured to Alpha to drive faster.

"You better watch what you say, Boden. Remember that she has about twenty-six bad-ass angel warriors that would come and pummel you to a pulp if she wanted them to." Dum said.

"Not that she couldn't do it herself. Of course." Dee said as he lightly elbowed me.

"But imagine Boden as a pulp, dude." Dum said to Dee who answered enthusiastically. I was glad they were stalling for me, but we were now in the parking lot of the hotel. Everyone got out of the SUV and everything was okay as we walked back to the hotel. Until it wasn't.

We walked by a car with a cracked windshield that was barely still in its frame. I'm pretty sure the Watchers did that a week ago when they were wrestling.

I don't know who pushed me, but I have a pretty good guess. All I know is that one-minute we were walking in silence, and the next I'm being pushed face first into the car's windshield. I heard the glass shatter before I felt the shards of glass pierce my skin or the bruising impact on my ribs.

Hands were pulling me up by my elbows and I was immediately on my feet again. When I saw Boden, I took a swing at him. It was a clumsy hit, fueled by my confusion and anger. It barely hit him in the chest and I instantly regretted wasting a punch. I regretted it even more when Boden punched me in the mouth; I immediately tasted blood in my mouth. He body-slammed me onto the pavement, straddling my body so that I wouldn't get away while he punched me.

It's weird how Raffe and I had been in this position last night, for very different reasons.

I looked around to see if anyone was going to help me. Everyone was watching as if they were in shock, even Dee and Dum. Okay, so I couldn't rely on anyone else.

Not wasting anymore time, I pushed my hips up with as much force as I could gather and pushed Boden off of me and reciprocated our position. Boden looked just as surprised as I felt. I slapped him across the face before doing anything else. I grabbed his wrists.

"How does it feel being bested by a girl, again?" I asked him. I let go of his wrists long enough to punch him in the nose. Blood trickled from it and ran down his face. "Now I want you to leave this hotel and never come back. Gangs might be welcome with the Resistance, but you're not welcome anymore. If you're such a tough guy, you can find your own food and shelter. I want you gone by morning."

I got up and turned to the others who were just now starting to move again. Dee and Dum rushed toward me.

"Man, I can't believe nobody else got to see that." Dee said as he patted my arm, which made me wince.

"Oh, yeah, you look kind of rough with all of that glass…" Dum gestured to my entire body, "…everywhere."

They were right. It hurt like hell. I pulled the big chunks out on our way inside but there were still hundreds all over me. My clothes were ripped and my lip wouldn't stop bleeding.

I went through the back entrance, hoping not to pass anyone. There was a mirror hanging on the hallway wall and I stole a look at myself. My bottom lip was only slightly swollen but it was bleeding pretty noticeably. Fortunately, there weren't as many cuts on my face as there were on my body but I was bleeding above my eyebrow and along my jawline. I sighed and went to my room.

Right away, I heard the Watchers laughing and having a good time. They all started to greet me when I walked in but stopped once they saw me.

"You look terrible." Howler said as he pushed me through a mass of feathers and muscles toward Raffe.

"Did you at least do them as much damage as they did to you?" Thermo asked.

"Yeah, that car didn't stand a chance." I said, my voice thick with sarcasm. But that was unfair. They didn't know what happened.

Raffe masked his worry well when he saw me. He gave me a questioning look and addressed his Watchers again.

"You're all dismissed. We'll see you at dinner, I guess." He said and waved his men away. They all gave him knowing looks and a few of them gave him pats on the back.

* * *

I watched as Raffe dipped a washcloth under the faucet and squeezed the water from it over my arm, getting some of the shards of glass out. I tried to tell him I could do it myself but he wouldn't budge on the argument.

I sat on the edge of the bathroom counter in a tank top while Raffe was acting nurse. I had just finished telling him what happened and he was thinking it over. We had also just finished cleaning my left arm.

I held a rag to my lip trying to stop the bleeding. It wasn't bleeding a lot, but it was bleeding enough for me to be concerned. Judging by how Raffe kept checking on it, he was too.

"This could have been done faster if you would have just threw me in the shower like a scalded cat." I said referring to how he was basically pouring water over me. The rag at my lip made my words slurred. Raffe looked over at me and laughed a little.

"You sound ridiculous right now." He said through his laughter. It was nice to see him laugh but he was laughing at me. Suddenly serious, he reached over and looked at it again.

"I think I bit myself when he hit me." I said. It was only bleeding on the inside. I twisted around to face the mirror to make sure that my lip wasn't swollen.

"Yeah, no kidding." Raffe said as he moved my hand to put pressure on my lip again. He pulled my tank top up to expose my belly but left my breasts covered. My torso took most of the impact so this was the worst of it. I closed my eyes as Raffe's hands worked to gently get glass out of me.

"So this marching band you were in?" Raffe asked after a while. "I didn't see you as the artsy type, creative but not artsy." I opened my eyes to answer the question.

"Well, you saw wrong. I can play the piano, and I like to write." I shrugged. "But marching band. It taught me a lot about leadership and teamwork. I wasn't section leader, but the person who was, was a crappy one." I said. "And the schedule always worked out with Paige's, so."

"What did you play?" Raffe said as he brushed some splinters off of my belly.

"Percussion." I sighed at the memory. "Freshman year I played crash cymbals, hence the scars on my stomach. And then I moved to the pit. I've played the vibes and the marimba." Raffe looked at me slightly confused. "It's keyboard percussion." Raffe still didn't know what I was talking about. "You've been on Earth for centuries, you've lived through the Renaissance, how do you not know anything about human art?"

"It's kind of hard to enjoy art when you're hiding and fighting hellions." He gently ran his finger over my stomach and stretched his wings slightly, causing the air to move.

I shivered as the air touched my wet skin. If Raffe was trying not to make a mess, he was failing. Most of the water didn't go back in the sink; instead, it ended up in a small pool that was gathering around my legs and butt, soaking my jeans. They were ripped and cover in dirt and blood anyway.

Raffe ran his finger over my already bruising rib cage causing me to wince in pain. He moved his finger to a different spot on my ribs and prodded me again.

"Does that hurt?" He asked. I shook my head. We continued this process until he found a spot that did hurt. And until he found a spot where it didn't.

"I'm pretty sure I would be in a lot more pain if I was broken." I said sounding like an impatient child. Raffe poked me a couple of more times before looking back at me.

"Then it's a good thing you're not broken." He pushed my hair out of my face. "How's your lip?"

"I think it stopped bleeding." I said and finally put the rag down. "Are we done?" I crossed my arms as I shivered again.

Raffe laid the washcloth down on the counter and wrapped a towel around my shoulders. He grabbed my hips and lifted me down onto the floor again. He kissed my forehead and enfolded me in his arms; his wings circled us in a semi-circle.

I buried my face in his chest, breathing in the smell of his skin. He still smelled like the fresh air he had been flying in today.

I looked up at him and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, tilting his head down at me. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his lips. He returned the kiss eagerly. Raffe pulled my tank top back down and chuckled.

"What?" I asked as I pulled away from him. His arm around my waist stopped me from moving very far.

"Nothing. It just feels weird to take care of someone besides myself." Raffe said before kissing me again. I smiled against his lips.

"It feels weird to be taken care of." I murmured and rested my head against his chest. This felt nice; he felt so solid, so like an anchor that was keeping me from falling apart.

He brushed a kiss into my hair and shifted his wings again, causing another breeze. I shivered against him, seeking his warmth. His hands brushed against my jeans, and as if just realizing how wet my clothes were, pushed me away gently.

"You should change. You're soaked." Raffe said. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I wonder whose fault that would be." I said.

"At least I know how to stay out of trouble." He said as he brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Please. If you're _not_ in trouble it's because you _are_ the trouble." I said pushing his chest playfully. I spun on my heel to leave but he grabbed my wrist. I turned and stared back into the blue eyes that were piercing through me.

Raffe let his fingers trail from my wrist to my hand. He tugged my arm in his direction until our bodies converged again. He let go of my hand as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I sighed as he leaned down and kissed the skin beneath my jawline.

"I mean it." He murmured near my ear. "I hate seeing my Daughter of Man get hurt." He backed away and looked at me, his eyes were searching as he caressed my cheek, as if he was memorizing every detail of my face. I felt awkward under his gaze, but his words were sweet. I leaned forward and kissed him, not expecting the reaction I got.

He response wasn't hungry or lustful, but slow and deep. He pressed my body closer to his as we kissed. Our breathing was ragged when he finally pulled away. He looked at me and smiled.

He brushed his lips against mine one more time before letting me return to the warmth of dry clothes.

* * *

 **A/N:** I really hope no one finds it OOC that I imagine Penryn being in marching band. I like to believe that it could be why she was such a good leader. I really enjoyed writing about Raffe taking care of Penryn. I also enjoy reading reviews so please don't be a ghost reader! Until the next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Well this one was a long time coming, and I apologize for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

This chapter is rated M.

(I'm writing this as if the Attacks happened in August 2015 even though Angelfall was published in 2011. But in 2011, I would have been eleven and I remember absolutely nothing from that year. Just keep that in mind when I mention music and other media, which I plan on doing in future chapters.)

* * *

I sighed as I stepped into the shower of my family's old apartment, letting the hot water wash over my aching muscles. The five 'o' clock sun shone through the window, making my skin glow in a strange hue. I could hear my laptop blasting Twenty One Pilots over the sound of the shower.

I had already showered this morning but I didn't care, I needed to relax and I was alone for the first time in what seemed like forever. Raffe had left me to scope out the neighborhood an hour ago. I stayed behind and cleaned up the apartment a little bit.

When we had arrived earlier today, there had been three dead bodies downstairs, but the rest of the building was left untouched. I wondered if Raffe would take care of them. We didn't really need to play a game of 'I'm-crazier-than-you' anymore. With the help of the Watchers, the street gangs would be gone soon. The Watchers were supposed to arrive tomorrow.

I didn't want Paige to come back to Silicon Valley when it was still so dangerous, but I wanted her home. The Resistance thought it was a good idea to branch out their work anyway, sending people to different areas. The twins found some long-range walkie-talkies that we were to use to communicate with.

I took my time washing my hair. My intentions were to shower until the water was no longer warm. I sang quietly to the music, liking what the acoustics in the room did to my voice.

My body was exhausted but my mind was restless. I slept for maybe three hours last night, too troubled by my nightmares to sleep. I spent the night huddled against Raffe, staring at the back of my eyelids.

Leaving conditioner to sit in my hair, I began the task of shaving. How long had it been since I had a proper shower?

The trip here was a blur, my memory tainted by the many naps I tried to take. Flying in Raffe's arms was relaxing; The steady beat of his wings against the air and the warm rays of the sun on my skin lulled me to sleep. Even though it was late November, the weather made it feel like it was only September.

The water hitting my back was starting to get colder. I turned the hot water all of the way on to make it warm again.

Flying through the streets of my old neighborhood had felt weird. I could sense all of the eyes watching us from their windows and it made my skin prickle with unease. The twins had told me that everyone was probably still feeling like an apocalyptic rat and would be hostile toward us. They said they would try and set something up to bring people together again.

I sighed again as I realized the water was cold again, and there was no more hot water left. I washed all of the soap from my body and hair before getting out.

I twisted a towel around my head and wrapped another towel around my body. I took a moment to look at myself in the mirror. Without my hair framing my face, I could tell how much I had aged in the last couple of months. My cheeks were less full and more hollow, the dark circles under my eyes prominent.

I started to sing louder, more confident now that my voice wasn't echoing off of the shower walls. I knew I couldn't sing but it made me feel happier when I did.

With more pep in my step, I dried off and got dressed. I put on a thin t-shirt and stretchy short shorts. I towel-dried my hair until it was damp and let it fall onto my shoulders.

Still singing, I grabbed my laptop and danced down the hall to my room, bouncing on the balls of my feet and moving my hips. My free arm was swinging at my side.

"I, have killed a man, and all, I know, is that I, am on the run and go…" I sang as I turned the corner into my room but my words faded into nothing when I saw that Raffe had returned. He was lying on my bed smirking at me. I paused the music and closed the computer, setting it aside quickly. I could feel the embarrassment rising to my cheeks as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"How long have you been here?" I asked; I looked down at my hands. He laughed. I glared at him.

"Oh, long enough to know that you sing in the shower, and that you have a strange music taste." He said as he reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"I do not." I said defensively. Raffe sat up and shifted so he was next to me. He nudged my thigh with his.

"Not to pry, but what happened to your room?" He asked quietly, but there was an edge of sarcasm in his voice. I elbowed him in the side.

He was right. My room was a mess. From the clothes in my floor to the books surrounding my bed, it looked like a storm had been through here. I wasn't usually a slob but I think I stopped caring about how clean my room was when we moved in here.

I leaned my head against Raffe's shoulder, craving his closeness. I wrapped an arm around his middle, tugging him closer. He moved with me but ended up kicking a box that was under my bed. I bit my lip as he reached down and picked up my jewelry box. It was one of those things that lots of young girls got but never knew what to do with. Mine didn't really hold any jewelry but it held a lot of memories. It held all of my important documents- which, in this world, aren't that important anymore- pictures of my friends, and notes from my dad from when he worked nights at the convenience store.

I watched him as he carefully opened the box. I considered telling him that papers would fall out when he opened it but I decided to let him find out by himself. And as if on cue, papers and photos tumbled out of the box as soon as he opened it. I rested my hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"And that's why you don't snoop." I said with my lips near his ear. He looked down into the box for a moment and a smug smile formed on his face. I pulled away and looked too, wondering if I should be embarrassed by what he saw, but he closed it the best he could and set it aside. He rested his hand on my bare thigh and leaned toward me until his face was just a kiss away.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I said, watching his hand as it slowly slid up the inside of my thigh. I wasn't uncomfortable about the idea of him touching me; I just wanted to know where his sudden fervency was coming from. Instead of answering me, he closed the space between us, capturing my lips with his. All of my coherent thoughts subsided as we kissed. Raffe broke away from the kiss too soon but didn't pull away. I was hyperaware of his hand resting on the waistband of my shorts.

"I'd like to know why a naïve girl like yourself, would be keeping condoms under her bed." Raffe said in a condescending tone.

"And I'd like to know why a great archangel like you wouldn't be prepared for this kind of thing." I retorted, trying to match his tone. A mixture of nervousness and excitement had already pitted themselves in my stomach. Raffe moved his hand from my waist to the back of my head. He ran his fingers through my hair. The place where his hand used to be felt naked and cold.

"Penryn," Raffe said softly. I pulled away and scooted farther back onto my bed, crossing my legs once I had settled. Raffe shifted uncomfortably before he started talking again. "Are you sure? Because-" I put my hand up to cut him off.

"You can't just kiss me like that and act like you're not interested." –Well he _could_ , but I dismissed that thought- "I'm tired of the barrier between us." I said. Raffe looked at me for a moment, glancing at my body before deciding to look at my face. I stared back into his blue eyes, challenging him. He grinned at me and moved so that he was on his knees in front of me.

"In that case, you're wearing too much clothing." He said as he raised my shirt over my head. I lifted my arms so that he could take it completely off. He leaned down and kissed me, his hands grabbing at my breasts.

He grabbed my legs and unfolded them. He moved again so that he was straddling me. I had to wrap my arm around his neck to stay upright as I kissed him.

Raffe moved us so that we were lying down. Our breathing was becoming hard and strangled. The intimacy of his bare chest against mine was nice but it wasn't enough, and I think Raffe was thinking the same thing because his hands started to move lower, into less explored areas.

He gave me one last hard kiss on the lips before his mouth traveled down to my neck. Pleasure rang through me as he left kisses down my neck and chest, his attention mostly on my breasts. I blindly ran my hands up and down his chest, shamelessly feeling his muscles.

Raffe lifted himself off of me slightly, making my body scream for contact.

"So you're sure you want to do this?" Raffe asked. His voice was weary.

"Yes!" I said exasperated. Raffe laughed at my impatience.

He grabbed my hips and he sat back on his heels. I was acutely aware that he was touching my butt- that shouldn't startle me, considering he was about to be inside of me. Raffe glanced back up at me as he hooked his fingers around the waistband of my shorts and underwear. I lifted my hips to help him slide them off of me.

I was surprised that I didn't feel vulnerable under his gaze, just awkward that he still had clothes on and I didn't. Then again, if I can trust him with my life, I can trust him with this. My heart was practically beating out of my chest at the thought.

Raffe opened up my legs to him carefully and bent down.

"What are you-" I started to ask but my sentence was cut off by my own moan, and all coherent thoughts were gone as Raffe start to lick and suck on my clit. I felt him smile against me, causing me to get more worked up. I gripped his hair and his shoulders as he continued.

He responded to my gasps and half sentences as best he could until I was on the edge. My legs were shaking and my mind was muddled of anything logical when I climaxed. Raffe sat back on his heels again and looked at me proudly.

I pulled him toward me again and kissed him. I almost pulled away because he tasted like me, but I resisted the urge. As my heartbeat returned to normal, I wanted Raffe in less clothing.

My fingers were clumsy as they fumbled with his jeans, trying to unbutton them. Raffe didn't offer any help as he kissed me more avidity, jumbling my thoughts again. I didn't find it fair that I was the only one having problems controlling my hormones. I stopped trying to unbutton his jeans and grabbed him through his jeans. His noise of surprise was masked by the moan that escaped from his lips. I noticed his wings convulse behind him. I grinned at him sweetly. And he smiled back, putting a hand on my cheek.

"You're beautiful, Penryn." He said as he exhaled- our breathing wasn't exactly steady. I felt blood rush to my cheeks as he let his hand slide off of my face.

Before he started to kiss me again, I calmly unbuttoned his jeans. Or, what I hoped was calmly. My insides were screaming with anxiety as I pulled his jeans off. He finished taking them off, appearing too impatient for me to do it, which I was grateful for- I don't think I would have been able to do it while I was so nervous.

Raffe wasn't lying when he said that angels don't wear underwear, so we were completely bare to each other. I had looked at him while he was taking his jeans off but I didn't want to stare. His ego was big enough.

Raffe kissed me clumsily for a moment before reaching for the condoms. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to clear my thoughts. Raffe's wings were still twitching occasionally, which was probably his lack of self-control. I watched him put the condom on as I tried to calm down. Raffe opened my legs again, and I took another deep breath.

I wanted to do this. I just didn't want it to hurt. I knew I probably wouldn't enjoy it this time, but I didn't want it to hurt.

Raffe brushed a kiss onto my forehead before he aligned himself with me. I closed my eyes as he pushed himself inside of me. He murmured apologies the whole way in. He didn't move, probably waiting for a response from me. It didn't feel like my soul was being torn from me, but it didn't feel pleasant either. It was the kind of pain that compared to getting your ears pierced- intense but brief.

"Are you okay?" Raffe asked; his voice was worried. I opened my eyes and nodded. Raffe kissed my lips and started to move.

He was slow at first, still careful, but he eventually found a rhythm that wasn't too fast. He started to thrust deeper into me, occasionally hitting a spot that made me dig my nails into his back. Even though this didn't feel nearly as good to me as it did to him, I worked with him. He was on top of me but we were equals at the moment. Partners, like usual.

His breathing was getting harder, less controlled. His wings were twitching; every now and then they would hit my wall or my bed rail. He kissed me as he climaxed, with his hands all over my body, like he needed an anchor to keep him from flying away.

Raffe collapsed on top of me for a moment, and then pulled out of me and rolled onto his side.

I reached down to the end of my bed and grabbed a quilt to wrap myself in. Now that my ears had stopped ringing and my heartbeat had returned to a normal tempo, I was tired again.

I curled into a ball, leaning against Raffe, who was still catching his breath. He felt so nice, so warm and solid. I was drifting off to sleep when Raffe brushed some hair out of my face. I opened my eyes slightly to look at him.

"Were you planning on eating tonight?" He asked, but I could barely process his words. I shook my head and closed my eyes again. Raffe's lips brushed against my cheek and I heard the bed creak with the weight of him getting up, but none of it mattered because sleep finally overwhelmed my restless mind.


	4. Chapter 4

That night I dreamt I was in the park that sat behind my high school. I was swinging on a swing set with my best friend, Lisa. The dream seemed more like a memory from the World Before. We were talking and laughing like we didn't have anywhere to be.

Lisa, who had boys practically throwing rocks at her window, would waste her time cheering me up at shady playgrounds. I never asked her to do it, to listen to my rants or my silly dreams, she just did. Sometimes we would sit there for hours, just talking about life.

Lisa straightened her body so that she was horizontal to the ground. Her long blonde hair brushed the gravel as she swung forward, and then backward again. She was laughing like a child.

"You won't be laughing like that when you bust your head open." I warned, but I wasn't really there for it. I was laughing just as much as she was. If she was happy, I was too.

"Swinging like this makes me feel like I'm flying." She said as she sat up. She always did have a wild imagination. "Not all of us have a super-hot angel boyfriend who they can fly with."

"I wouldn't call him my boyfriend-"

"Okay. _Partner_." She said mocking me. She put air-quotes around the word 'partner'. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"So. How far have you gone with him?" Lisa asked. This was exactly something she would ask. I almost forgot I was in a dream.

I stopped moving my legs and scraped the ground with my feet until I wasn't swinging. I pursed my lips at her.

"I don't have to answer that." I said curtly, but I could feel my face turning red.

"You've done it haven't you?" She exclaimed. I put my hands over my face. "You have! I can see it in your face!"

I was not going to do this. I got up from my swing and started walking away. Lisa practically jumped out of her swing to catch me. I watched her almost fall when she landed; it was like she didn't know how to use those long legs of hers.

"No no no! You're not getting out of this one." She said as she ran up to me and grabbed my arm. "You're telling me _everything_."

I glanced around to make sure no one was watching us. Raffe didn't say I _couldn't_ tell anyone. He didn't say I could, either.

"We might have had a teeny bit of sex." I said, the pitch of my voice rising slightly. She raised her eyebrows at me and put her hands on her hips.

"Mm hmm. 'A teeny bit.'" She said with a lot of attitude and then hit my arm playfully. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Well if I would've known you were going to be here I would have prepared a speech." I said. Being myself, I laughed at my own joke, but she just shook her head.

Lisa dragged me back to the swing set, where she made me tell her every detail. I didn't understand her huge interest in it, but talking to her immensely relaxed me. Talking to a girl, and having actual girl-talk was nice. I tried to hold on to the dream as long as I could but too soon, the dream faded away.

* * *

My next dream wasn't so light. My room was dark and it seemed like every air particle was filled with dread. I stood in front of my mirror, trying to plaster an unshrinking look on my face. I was trying to make it look like I hadn't been crying.

I remembered this day pretty vividly. No wonder it had become a recurrent dream that I've had for over two years.

Mom had just gotten through with a particularly violent episode. She had yelled and scratched and screamed and cried, but Paige and I were all right. When it was over, she seemed genuinely sorry about it, just like she always was.

But I heard her and Dad fighting last night. They were shouting so loudly that I would be surprised if our upstairs neighbor hadn't of heard it. This wasn't the first time that this has happened. But it seemed more serious this time, more final. They were cursing at each other and Dad was crying. I had leaned against my door, holding my breath to make sure I heard everything, despite it being painful to listen to.

"You blame me for everything! What happened to you loving me unconditionally?" Mom had shrieked at him.

"How can I not blame you for disfiguring our daughter? She didn't just wake up like that!" Dad yelled back. His voice was cracking on every word. "You're crazy! You're so fucking insane and I can't deal with it anymore! I'm done."

At that point, they went into different rooms, slamming doors in the process. I had spent the rest of the night crying. When I was little, my dad was my rock and I guess he still was. I didn't rely on him as much as I used to, but I still needed him.

It was early in the morning, before anyone was up. I quietly walked through the house to find Dad on the couch. All of that strength I was faking was for nothing because as soon as his weary eyes met mine, I started bawling. He pulled me into a hug and we cried together.

I wasn't sure who was comforting whom at this point. I came in here for reassurance that he wasn't going anywhere. My plan B was to call him out on how cowardly he was being. But here we were, crying on each other. I thought that made me a coward too. I was almost fifteen; I needed to stop this, I thought.

I closed my eyes trying to block the dream out. I knew what was about to happen and I didn't want to live it again. He was going to tell me that he wasn't going anywhere; that he would always be there for me, only to leave the next day.

That day changed me for the better.

* * *

It took me a moment to realize I had woken up. The room was still dark telling me it wasn't morning yet. I was aware that I was naked and cold.

The air in the room was so peaceful that I was afraid to move. I didn't want to disturb the quiet that was surrounding me.

I arched my body back until I was curled against Raffe. His arm instinctively wrapped around me. I covered his hand with mine to reassure myself that he wasn't going anywhere.

I flinched when he kissed my shoulder. I looked back at him and barely saw a smirk on his face.

"I didn't know you were awake." I whispered defensively.

Raffe must have appreciated the quiet peacefulness as much as I did because he just held me a little tighter. He peppered soft kisses along my upper body but didn't try to go further. I wanted to say something, maybe tell him how much I cared about him, but the silence between us said it anyway.

Just as he was moving my hair to kiss my neck, I heard shouts in the streets. We both tensed and I listened harder to distinguish coherent sentences.

"Just run like we planned!" A medium-deep voice yelled. I started to untangle myself from Raffe.

"I can't!" A girl shrieked; panic was very present in her voice. I didn't need to see who it was to recognize it immediately. Lisa was somehow here, and she was in trouble. I shot out of bed and frantically put clothes on. I wasn't going to do anything careless, I just needed to help her.

Raffe followed suit, pulling on a pair of jeans before I could get a shirt over my head. I heard more yells and I hurriedly grabbed Pooky Bear and started down the stairs. About halfway down, Raffe hissed at me to stop.

"Penryn stop." He caught up with me, wrapping an arm around midriff and not letting me go. "Calm down and listen to me." He whispered near my ear. I could feel my pulse throbbing throughout my entire body. "There are men out there who will shoot you on sight."

"What am I supposed to do? My best friend is out there and if you think I'm just going to let something-" _happen to her_ , but my words were cut off by the sound of a gun piercing the night and the cry of someone in pain. Raffe immediately let go of me so I could rush to the doors.

I crouched below a window and stole a peek outside. I couldn't see much but I could tell there was a crowd of people across the street. They were all heavily muscled men with heavily tattooed muscles. They were searching the nearby alleys for something/someone. I would bet a week's rations that they were searching for Lisa and whomever else she's with.

I took the risk and craned forward to see my side of the street. No muscly men here. I almost mistook this side of the street for empty when I saw the blur of something being dragged into an alley. I pointed it out to Raffe who was crouched beside me.

"Do they realize where they're at?" I asked in a whisper that no one besides an angel would be able to hear. Raffe nodded and slowly pulled me away from the window. He guided me through the dark lobby to the back door that led to the parking lot. I braced myself for a fight as he opened the door but there was no need to.

On the other side of the door was a scrawny blonde girl. It was Lisa and all of the color in her face was drained. Behind her were her twin brothers, Ethan and Evan. Evan was bleeding on the pavement and Ethan was trying to drag him to safety. I saw the urgency in Ethan's face and I knew we didn't have a lot of time left. I didn't waste any time with reunions and tugged Lisa inside the building. Once she had me in her grasp she wouldn't let go so Raffe helped Ethan carry Evan inside.

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please." Ethan muttered under his breath as he immediately fell to the floor and checked his brother's pulse. From the bloodstain on his sleeve, Evan was shot in the arm and was still passed out. Lisa was clutching my arm with a death grip and she wouldn't take her eyes off her brothers. Her breathing was erratic and it was pretty clear to me that she was having a panic attack.

"Raffe, get the first aid kit" I commanded when Ethan found a pulse. When Raffe went upstairs, Ethan's eyes met mine for the first time. He gave me a look of slight happiness, but his eyes were still tinged with anxiety.

"You should probably uncover the wound to see how bad it is." I said.

"And you should probably deal with her before she screams."

I sighed to myself but I tried my best to calm her down. When I hugged her, the amount of weight she had lost was frightening. The boys weren't looking so good either. I wanted to know where they had been and how they ended up here but Lisa wasn't thinking clearly and Ethan was trying to save his brother.

The next couple of hours were tense. Evan tottered between life and death and we couldn't do anything but watch.

I was tired of watching.

* * *

 **A/N:** lol I'm an ass about updating. Sorry I just couldn't find an overlap between being motivated to write and having time to write. I'm also sorry about the ending to this chapter. It's currently 11:57 pm and I have to wake up in 5.5 hours but this chapter had to get done tonight.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Alright, so it's been awhile and this chapter isn't even very long and I apologize in advance. I will explain at the bottom but without further ado, chapter 5:**

* * *

I had a crick in my neck, my tailbone was on fire, and my leg was asleep thanks to the lump of unconscious girl using my lap as a pillow. Last night's events came hurling at me before I could question why I was sleeping on the cold, hard floor.

 _Watching Evan lose_ a lot _of blood. Finding my friends at my back door in the dead of night. Waking to gunshots and screams. Dreaming about the World Before. Raffe. Having_ sex _with Raffe._

I blushed to myself and brushed away goosebumps on my arms.

We were still in the downstairs lobby, Lisa, her brothers, and I. Evan was on his back, his injured arm stretched out from the rest of his body. He hadn't moved all night, but his breathing seemed deeper and more even, like he was asleep and not unconscious. Ethan was sleeping in a fetal position on the floor next to his brother. Raffe had retreated back upstairs a little bit before dawn. From the light shining through the coverings on the windows, I guessed it was around mid-morning now. The Watchers would be here at any minute to help Raffe and I get rid of the street gangs.

"Lisa." I gently shook her. I mean, she had had a rough night but she was drooling on my leg and I didn't think she would appreciate meeting the Watchers in her current state of messy hair and ripped clothes. She didn't respond to my gentleness. Oh well, wouldn't be the first time that I've had to wake her up unpleasantly. I repeated her name and shook her a little (read: a lot) more forcefully.

"Do you mind? Some of us are trying to sleep." She mumbled. She opened her eyes and threw me a cheeky smile. Her smile faded into defiance when she saw my face. "Five more minutes?" She asked with little hope in her voice. "No? Okay, okay. You dont have to be so grumpy." She said as she finally sat up.

I massaged my leg trying to get the blood flowing again. She stretched and yawned; it was one of those huge yawns that made her look like a cat, jaw unhinging and tongue sticking out. Despite my aching muscles, I laughed. She looked at me like I was as crazy as my mother.

"Sorry," I said between laughs, "I just didn't think I would ever see that again." I paused, suddenly serious. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Silence stretched between us for a moment. Neither of us were looking at each other.

"Yeah, me too." She said quietly. "Thanks for being there for me last night."

I shook my head to her apology. "Always."

"I don't know why I freaked out so badly, though." She tucked her knees up to her chest. "I guess I was just scared of being captured again."

"That's understandable." I said dryly, thinking back to my time at Alcatraz.

Lisa pulled at a thread on her jeans, twisting it around her fingers until it broke off. One glance at her dirty clothes reminded me that she needed to change and probably shower and everyone still needed to eat.

"C'mon," I said standing up, "Let's go clean you up." I offered her my hand.

"What about my brothers?" She asked as I helped her up. I glanced at the boys who were still sound asleep. Evan had stopped bleeding a couple hours ago. Besides, the worst thing that could happen is that the Watchers startle them.

I shrugged. "They should be fine." Lisa hesitated but followed me to the stairs.

"So that super hot guy with the scary bat wings I saw last night is actually an angel?" She asked in a rushed whisper as we topped the stairs.

"Yeah that super-hot-guy-with-the-scary-bat-wing's name is Raffe and his ego is bigger than yours so please don't cater to it." I whispered back, knowing full-well that Raffe could hear us, and opened the door.

We found him in my room, sitting on my bed, tying his boots. His hair was wet and dripping onto his naked shoulders. He gave me a smug, knowing look. I tried to ignore it and get back to the task at hand, finding clothes that would fit Lisa. There used to be no way that she would fit in my clothes, having much more meat on her bones, but now that she was almost skinnier than me, she might if it wasn't for her long legs.

I handed her a stack of clothes that included jeans that would never cover her entire leg length but would have to work for right now.

Her lips quirked up slightly when she took the clothes. "Oh, nice. Are you sure these aren't Paige's?"

"If you hurry you might get to meet other 'super-hot-guys-with-less-than-scary-none-bat-wings.'" Ugh, that didn't sound like I wanted it to but it worked. Lisa left my room trying not to look eager, but maybe that was the excitement of getting a hot shower.

"Hmmm. Interesting duo." Raffe said when we heard the bathroom door shut.

"How so?" I asked.

"You look nothing alike and you just motivated her to do something with the promise of men."

I shrugged. "Maybe opposites attract." He rose an eyebrow at me. "...Or maybe her last name is Younis and we've been forced to sit next to each other in school since kindergarten."

I dug around in my dresser for another pair of jeans to wear.

"How's the boy?" Raffe asked.

"Evan? I think he'll be fine. He's stopped bleeding and his temperature's gone down. He'll just have to watch for an infection." I paused and looked at him. "And considering they're probably my only friends still alive, it would be nice if you learnt their names."

"You still don't know all of the names of my Watchers." Raffe said as he stood up and closed the space between us.

"But there's like twenty of them." I argued trying to ignore his hands on the backs of my thighs pulling me against him.

"Yeah but those kids are twins and look exactly the same." Raffe started walking us backwards, toward the bed.

"No they don't-"

"To my barely evolved lizard brain they do." He said as we hit the bed. He pulled me onto his lap as he sat down, letting my knees straddle his hips. He gave me a smug grin.

I rolled my eyes but wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed the smugness out of his smile. His lips eagerly met mine, his hands slowly roaming my body. He kissed the spot where my neck meets my shoulder and I sighed in his ear. His hands slid down my ribcage to my waist, where his thumbs hooked onto my pajama pants and pulled them off of my legs. His hands were calmly making their way up my naked thighs when my stomach growled. _Loudly._

I leaned back a bit, laughing a little. "Yeaahhh. Food's a problem." I said. Four meals for two people can easily become one meal for five. And that's not including the Watchers when they arrive. I should have packed better.

"When I was out yesterday, I heard people talking about a marketplace."

"Oh? Is it run by a gang?" I asked.

"I don't know but maybe you could go check it out while we sweep through the streets." I could tell he was trying really hard not to command me to do anything.

"Aye aye, Cap'n." I said sarcastically before he pulled me into another kiss.

* * *

 **Firstly, I hope you liked the chapter. If you did, a review will be _greatly_ appreciated. Every review I get motivates me to write faster.**

 **Secondly, my brain is a strange arrangement of creative outlets but only one outlet works at a time. I went on a writing purge for a couple of weeks (which was when I wrote this), but a couple days ago that outlet just shut off, which sucks because I have the next couple of scenes drafted out and everything. But now I'm elbows-deep in songwriting for my band and probably won't even think about fanfiction for a couple of weeks. So instead of making you wait another month and half for a longer chapter, I decided to post what I had written already. I hope you understand and I will update as soon as I can :)**


End file.
